I cant end this way
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: New and different Naruto OC story. Natsumi is now in the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

"Hikari we are worried about letting you out on your own," Tsunade told the young brunette that stood before her.

Hikari was a bubbly kind ofgirl. She had just recently became a chunin, but as things went on, life became more dangerous for her. Similar to Sora, Hikari had her body used to be a weapon by uses left over nine-tail chakra in her to be a type of weapon, and because she possessed that, the attacks from the Akatsuki were getting much more frequent and even more violent.

Hikari pouted as she looked up at Tsunade with bright pleading brown eyes. "But please, Tsunade! I haven't gotten a chance to go out yet... Please," Hikari begged childishly. She'd yet to leave the village and couldn't wait.

Tsunade sighed deeply before forcing a smile. "Well I guess so, but watch out for the Akatsuki! Remember that girl I told you about? Natsumi Hitma?" Tsunade asked, testing the younger girl's memory.

"Nope!" Hikari replied happily, bouncing from foot to foot.

Tsunade sighed once again. "Natsumi lived here in the village five years ago. Her whole clan was killed and half her memory had beenwiped. She has a Kekki Genkai only available to her family. I want you to be careful of her, I figure if anyone, Natsumi will be sent for you because she knows the area. If you see her and her eyes turn white, run. She can kill you with one thought," The hokage explained grimly; it was clear she missed Natsumi.

The bright girl that stood before her still had a smile on her face as she gave Tsunade a big thumbs up. "Don't you worry about it! You know me! I could fight off a pack of wolves and not break a sweat! I can take down anyone and anything! You don't need to worry about me!" Hikari assured Tsunade.

The blonde-haired hokage smiled. Hikari was streching her strength, but she wouldn't doubt that the young girl could keep herself safe; she had to be cautious. She did think of Hikari as a daughter.

"Alright, you can go," She finally agreed.

Hikari jumped into the air in glee and cried a thanks, already halfway down the hall. She leaped over the stairs and landed swiftly on a roof, quickly finding the quickest route to the entrance of Konoha. She stood right in front of the gates.

"Alright! This is it!" Hikari exclaimed, even though nobody was around her. She dashed outta the village and followed the road for a while. She quickly got bored of that and found herself wandering into the woods. She jumped from branch to branch before climbing to a top of a tree and watching the sun set. She watched in awe before realizing something wasn't right. She looked around frantically.

"Oh no! Where's the road?" She questioned panicking. She looked around and could only see tree tops for what seemed like miles. "Okay! This is no big deal! I can just follow my intuitition! Right! Let's do this! Let's go... left!" She made her way down to the ground and began walking in the direction she thought was left. It was actually right, but in her situation, it didn't really matter.

As the sun got lower, more and more shadows covered the area, making it easy for people to sneak up on one another. Hikari shivered as she wandered along, feeling fairly hopeless. She was always an optimistic girl.

"You lost?" A voice from behind her asked. The voice sounded beautiful for a girl, almost in a deadly way. Hikari jumped and spun around, hand to her chest.

"Oh hi! You surprised me! But yeah, I wandered away from the main road," Hikari admitted with a blush. She grinned at the girl that stood before her. The girl took a step closer out of the shadows and Hikari's stomach dropped. A familiar black and red cloak clung to the girl's boady as a kunai lay in her dominant had.

"I can take you back," She told Hikari.

Hikari gulped and took a step back, forcing a grin onto her face. "Oh, no it's fine! I know my way back actually! I wouldn't want to waste your time!" She assured the member of the Akatsuki that stood before her.

The girl's lips formed a smirk as her eyes faded from blood red to pure white. "No no, I insist, nine-tails."

Hikari stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights. "N-No, I-I'd hate to b-be a burden," She squeaked out.

The girl whom was clearly Natsumi outright laughed. "I'm not asking anymore, kid. Come with me now- it's much easier when I don't have to waste my chakra," She hissed.

The brown-haired girl turned and tried to make a run for it. Natsumi only seemed to be amused by this as several of her appeared in front of the reatreating Hikari. "You can't leave, I don't even know your name yet," Natsumi said in a playful tone.

Hikari stayed quiet, eyes fixed on the ground as her heart pounded like a drum in her chest.

Natsumi's clones smiled as they took a step forward, Hikari's body suddenly felt immobile as they disappeared, leaving one white eyed girl. "Shall we go now?" She purred.

Hikari shook her head, unable to trust her voice. Natusmi laughed once again. "Well you get no choice, I'm in a bad enough mood already," She mumbled to herself as she began dragging Hikari in the opposite direction of the village.

"Why're you doing this?" Hikari asked, her voice shaky.

"It's orders," Natsumi responded simply as though she were simply going to the grocery store.

"Why're you with the bad guys?" Hikari wondered sadly.

Natsumi once again laughed. "Bad guys? Is that the lies you're being told?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"No, but I can tell...," Hikari mumbled.

Natsumi suddenly seemed offended as her voice raised. "You wouldn't get it!" She screamed angrily.

Hikari flinched and tried to pull away from her. Her efforts were useless; Natsumi's eyes made her her pupper. "The Akatsuki position was offered to me. They heard about the slaughter of my clan and knew I'd be useful- I accepted this life. It's far too late to ever change," Natsumi explained.

"Just please let me go," Hikari begged.

Another laugh emitted from Natsumi as the two came to a halt at a stone wall. The Akatsuki member placed her hands together making several different signs before the stone moved, revealing a tunnel. "This way," Natsumi told Hikari, pulling her by her arm. Hikari trembled as she got dragged along, her breathing ragged as she tried to hold herself together.

The akatsuki member remained silent as she continued to drag the younger girl along. Eventually Natsumi stopped at a room and roughly threw Hikari on the bed. "Stay here, the lord is busy. He can get you after," Natsumi closed the door behind her and locked it. Thankfully, the door had a small window in it.

Hikari made her way to the bed and sat there with her knees pulled to her chest. "Good one, Hikari," She mumbled to herself tearfully.

About an hour later, Natsumi returned with a taller boy on her arm. He had shoulder length blonde spikey hair and almost looked to be emotionless. "Come on, girl," Natsumi called opening the door up.

Hikari let out a 'hmph' and crossed her arms, not moving an inch from her spot.

Natsumi appeared irritated as she stepped into the room; the boy remained at the door. "Why are you Jinchuriki always so damn stubborn? " She growled.

Hikari kept her eyes fixed on the wall. Natsumi growled as she picked the younger up off the ground by her collar. "If you weren't so important I would have killed you myself by now!" She screamed angrily.

"Natsumi," The boy called; his voice was deep and sounded as handsome as he was. "Enough," he told his partner.

Natsumi seemed to calm down a bit as she dropped Hikari back down on the bed, a nervous laugh escaping the older girl's lips. Natsumi's eyes shifted back to her victim, grabbing her arm and roughly dragging her out of the room. The boy grabbed her other arm as they lead her down a long hallway. Hikari tried to escape and pull free.

Her effort was useless; Natsumi already seemed strong, but compared to her partner, she appeared weak. At the end of the hall were two intimidating large doors. Natsumi let go of Hikari once making sure her partner had her and stood in front of the door. "Sir, we brought that kid for you," She called through the door.

There was a few seconds of silence before a voice replied. "Good job, Natsumi! I knew having you in the Akatsuki would be useful!"

"Ah sir, she is with us right now," Natsumi told the voice.

"Oh! Bring her in."

The boy and Natsumi dragged Hikari through the opening doors. Inside she could see a large group of people all in the same cloaks. The one standing in the middle of the group was clearly the leader. Hikari stood there trembling as she tried to keep her breathing even. She hadn't ever been in such a serious situation in her entire life.

The leader was hidden mostly by shadow. His voice rung through the room- Hikari was panicking too much to actually make out words. Natsumi was finally told to take Hikari out- her partner stayed behind. Hikari's knees buckled when she was beginning to get dragged from the room.

"N-No," She squeaked out.

Natsumi's laughter was as cold sounding as ice. "Stop being such a baby! You're lucky, you won't get killed from us taking the chakra. Lord feels bad for you, so he is going to let you live," Natsumi explained.

Hikari shook her head, her brown eyes watering. She didn't want to live as a prisoner or anything. Plus, she couldn't even wield the chakra very well.

"What? You wanna die?" Natsumi asked.

"No!" Hikari exclaimed tearfully. "I just wanna go _home_."

Natsumi smiled. "You can after."

"No! I want to go home right now," Hikari whined sadly.

"You have something of ours first," The Akatsuki member stated.

Hikari shook her head. She didn't know what Natsumi meant by that- she hadn't stolen anything.

"The nine-tail chakra is ours, yes," Natsumi hissed.

Hikari shook her head in fear. "N-No!" She cried out.

Natsumi sighed. "I swear I will kill you," Natsumi mumbled as they came to the room Hikari had been in before. Natsumi

roughly threw her in, walking in behind her.

Hikari landed on her hands and knees with a thud, not bother to get back up- the optimistic girl felt hopeless.

Natsumi smirked at the sight. She smirked as she took a step closer. "I don't get your problem."

Hikari backed up into a corner. Eyes trained on the floor as her pulse raced.

Natsumi gave up, she closed the door and locked it behind her.

Hikari struggled with the door for almost ten minutes before remembering the bobby-pin she kept in her pouch in case of a hair emergency. She pulled it out and shakily struggled with the lock before it popped open. She stuck her head out and

timidly began making her way down the dark hallway.

"How'd you get out?" a familiar voice asked. A slight breeze blew his blonde hair as his red eyes stared deeply into Hikari's.

Hikari averted her eyes and turned to run away.

"I won't hurt you," He stated simply. "That's not my job."

She nervously glanced over at him, taking a gulp. "What're you guys going to do to me?" She questioned, her voice hardly audible.

"They're going to take the nine-tail chakra from you, then toss you to the side," He responded honestly.

Hikari froze for a moment before turning and dashing down the hallway, her beathing coming out in pants. She couldn't let that happen- it would hurt. She couldn't stand pain.

Hikari wasn't watching where she was going, and because of it she ended up bumping into someone; Itachi Uchiha.

"Thought Akujin and Natsumi were supposed to watch you," He stated, not a single emotion in his voice.

Hikari looked up at the man before her with a hand covering her mouth. Her body trembled as she went to jump up and runaway again.

Itachi's hand caught her shoulder, he glared at her as Natsumi and Akujin came running down the hall.

"Thought you were supposed to watch her," Itachi mumbled.

"Oh shut it! She snuck out, now fuck off and give her back to me," Natsumi told Itachi; he handed Hikari over without question, her hand now replacing Itachi's.

As they walked down the hall Natsumi spoke up. "How the hell did you get out?"

Hikari nervously followed along, not wanting to go back. She gave a meak shrug. "You forgot to lock it," She mumbled, even though it was a clear lie.

Natsumi hissed. "I never forget!"

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe you did this time," She responded quietly.

Natsumi's hand reached around Hikari's neck before Akujin pulled it away. "You can't," He told her. She sighed deeply.

Hikari stared at the pair with widened eyes. She could escape, right? She *had* to escape. While they were looking at each other Hikari went to book it down the hall- she didn't even know where the exit was.

"She escaped again," Akujin said simply.

"Dammit!" Natsumi screamed chasing her down.

Hikari ran aimlessly down another hall, then another, and so on. She panted heavily as she held a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath; she was lost in a building. That was a new one for her.

Natsumi finally caught up to her; her hands clung to the girls shoulders. "I'm done with you!" Natsumi shrieked. As she was about to hit Hikari, a boy with long blonde hair and a ponytail on his head appeared.

"Lord Pain wants the girl now, un," He told her before walking off.

Natsumi smirked.

Hikari struggled against Natsumi. "Don't!" She cried out, not wanting to be killed.

"You're not gonna die... unfortunatly," Natsumi mumbled that last bit to herself as she took Hikari down a different hall.

Hikari still tried to pull away, but she was beginning to lose all of her hope.

Natsumi hissed. "How can a weakly like you have all that power and be so useless?"

"I-I'm not," She mumbled, though she felt as though it were true.

Natsumi smirked. "Prove it,"

Hikari stared at the ground as she got dragged along. She couldn't really** prove** it. It sometimes just happened.

Natsumi's cold laughter filled the room. "Guess it's over for you then,"

"But you said I wouldn't die," She mumbled.

Natsumi laughed. "You wont,"

Hikari opened her mouth but closed it again as they were in front of the huge doors.

Natsumi mumbled something Hikari didn't catch and the doors opened. Inside was a giant statue, ten Akatsuki members in all stood up high.

The young girl looked up at the statue with wide eyes. Everything in this place was intimidating.

Natsumi suddenly came into view with her white eyes. Hikari suddenly fell unconsious.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter one!<p>

Natsumi is my OC, Akujin is my friends OC, and Hikari is **Dreams Rewritten**'s OC

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

When Hikari finally woke up; her body tied to a bed with Natsumi hovering over her. "Wakey wakey," she coxed in a playful tone.

The young girl blinked up in confusion. "W-What?" She asked.

Natsumi's smirk faded to a frown. "What did you do?" She hissed.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, even more confused.

Natsumi's hand curled around Hikari's ribs, tightening. "We can't extract the nine-tail chakra from you, why!" She screamed.

Hikari cried out in pain and tried to pull away. She didn't know; she had no clue why. "S-Stop," She whimpered.

Natsumi's grip loosened. "Why can't we get the damn chakra!" She yelled again, more outloud then at Hikari.

Hikari shook her head, tearing threatening to fall. She didn't like being yelled at.

Natsumi sighed. "Stay here," with that she walked out.

Hikari tried to pull her wrists out of the ropes that bound them. They were red and stinging, but she wanted to escape; she couldn't stand being trapped. She always neeeded to be moving with a lot of space.

Natsumi finally returned and untied Hikari. She gripped her shoulder and lead her to the exit. "You can find your way from here, right?" She questioned Hikari.

Hikari trembled as she gave a shrug; she would find it.

Natsumi left back inside, the rock sealing behind her. Hikari shivered as she walked along in the direction she hoped was Konoha. After a few hours of wandering, it was pitch black and the poor girl was exhausted and tired. She dragged her feet along until she finally reached a familiar home. She walked along at a slow pace until she finally made it back to the village, exhausted. She eventually found herself walking into the Hokage's office.

"Hikari we were so worried! Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, rushing to her side. The young girl's knees buckled but Tsunade grabbed her and lead her to a chair, handing her a glass of water. "What happened?"

"The A-Akatsuki and N-Natsumi," Hikari got out, on the verge of tears.

"So she did really join them," Tsunade said aloud.

Hikari gave a nod, sniffling as she wiped her nose.

Tsunade rested her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "How are you still alive?" She asked.

"I-I dunno, she said they could get out the chakra, or something like that," Hikari answered.

"Odd, even more odd that they let you live... Go on home, I'll look into things. Oh and one more thing, how did Natsumi seem to you?" The Hokage wondered.

"Mean," Hikari replied simply.

Tsunade sighed. "Worse than I expected... Okay well run along home now," Tsunade told her in a mother-like tone.

Hikari tiredly stood up, eyes fixed on the ground. "I thought I was gonna died...," She mumbled.

Tsunade smiled as she patted the young girl's head. "You're safe now, that's all that matters," She assured her.

"Kay...," Hikari mumbled.

As Hikari reached home, her older brother Kazuki ran out, hugging her sister tightly. "I was so worried I lost you!" He cried.

She relaxed in his comforting hold and gave a nod.

Kazuki pulled away to look at his younger sister. "You must be starving, come on inside."

Hikari nodded and followed behind him.

Kazuki made Hikari's favourite food and set it in front of her. "So what happened?" He questioned, not being able to stop the curiosity.

"Some girl named Natsumi from the Akatsuki kidnapped me and they tried to take my chakra, but it didn't work. They let me go," Hikari replied with her mouth full.

"Odd, I heard they never let anyone live and... Natsumi, Natsumi Hitama?" He asked, now looking shocked.

Hikari gave a shrug. "I guess..."

"Natsumi and I were close before she disappeared. There are many rumours about her, but nobody knew the truth; I guess the one about her joining the Akatsuki is true, though," Kazuki said grimly. Him and Natsumi were the same age- a year older than Hikari. When Natsumi had no one else, Kazuki was her only friend. Back then her eyes were pure white all the time... he did miss her.

Hikari nodded; not being able to read the pain on Kazuki's face. "She's a bitch," Hikari stated, not often being one to swear.

Kazuki looked hurt, but sighed. "Being in the Akatsuki will do that to you," He said defensively.

"I dunno; she seemed just plain rude."

Kazuki sighed once more. "Well she wasn't always like that," He said simply.

"Doubter."

Kazuki sighed. "What did she do to you, anyways?" He questioned.

"She was just mean," Hikari mumbled in response.

"Oh," He said simply.

Later that night a knock came to the front door. Kazuki opened it and allowed the person in; it was Tsunade. She looked over at Hikari who was almost asleep on the couch.

"Evening, Hikari," She greeted.

"Hi," The tired girl responded.

"I need to ask you a few things if that's okay?" Tsunade told her.

Hikari let out a loud sigh, but nodded nonetheless.

"In the best possible way, explain how Natsumi looks," Tsunade said.

"Uh, she had black hair - short - with a red streak, and scary crimson eyes that turned white," Hikari replied.

"What a perfect colour," Tsunade mumbled angrily. She sighed. "One last thing, do you remember where you were taken?"

"Kinda," Hikari answered.

"Do you think if we sent you with some jounin you could get us there?" She questioned.

"I guess...," Hikari agreed.

"Not right now, of course," Tsunade told her.

"'Kay," Hikari responded.

"Well that is all, thank you Hikari," Tsunade gave Hikari and Kazuki a warm smile before walking out.

"Something more must have happened," Kazuki stated. "You're way too shaken up,"

"W-What do you mean?" Hikari wondered.

Kazuki sighed and sat down. "There must have been something more that one of them did to you, otherwise, why would you be this... unlike yourself?" He told her.\

Hikari thought - what had messed her up so bad?

Kazuki smiled to her sister. "Come on, you can tell me," He told her.

Hikari looked away nervously and gave another shrug.

Kazuki sighed. "A-alright,"

Hikari sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

Kazuki stood up. "Do you want-" He was suddenly cut off as he fell to the floor.

"K-Kazuki?" Hikari cried out, beside him in a second.

An eerie but familiar laughter came from behind Hikari.

Hikari protectively held Kazuki to her chest, her breathing ragged as she shook uncontrollably.

"What, no welcome home? I did live here once you know," The voice purred.

"N-Natsumi," Kazuki whispered, his eyes focusing on her and the blonde that seemed to never leave her side.

"Hm? I know you?" Natsumi asked looking down on Kazuki.

"Yes," He said simply.

Hikari still held Kazuki close to her. "Just go away!"

Natsumi's laughter rung off the walls as her currently white eyes narrowed. "But you're so much fun to bother," She hissed.

Hikari stared up at the two Akatsuki members with feaful eyes. She didn't want anymore fighting.

Kazuki weakly pulled himself up and out of his sisters arms. His body stood and swayed in front of the two as he pulled out a kunai.

"Ah yes, one of the few people who figured out the trick to escaping my eyes, I do remember you now," Natsumi said in a playful tone.

"L-Leave... n-now," He threatened. "I-I wont let you l-lay another hand on m-my sister,"

Natsumi laughed in her cold way.

_She really isn't the same..._ Kazuki thought to himself.

Hikari stood up and lightly pushed her older brother back, drawing her own kunai out with shaky hands and standing protectively in front of him.

Natsumi smirked. "Give it up, kid. Your brother can fight my eyes and he's still barely standing, if I use my eyes on you, you'll fall faster than a rock!" She teased, her white eyes narrowing on Kazuki; the older brother suddenly screaming.

"What are you doing?" Hikari screamed frantically, lunging at her.

Akujin blocked Natsumi from Hikari, the punch delivered to Akujin was like hitting metal.

"I said give up," Natsumi threatened over the sound of Kazuki's screams.

"Stop stop! Leave him alone!" She cried, her fist throbbing.

"Akujin, step aside," Natsumi ordered the blonde, he moved without question. As Natsumi took a step closer to Hikari, Kazuki's screams ended and her eyes turned scarlet and more human-like.

"N-N-Natsumi!" Kazuki yelled getting her attention; his breathing ragged as he tried to keep himself standing.

"Hm?" Natsumi asked.

"W-what the hell h-h-happened to you?" He asked despritely.

Hikari took the oppurtunity she was focused on Kazuki, to attack Natsumi from behind.

Two hands suddenly wrapped around Hikari's chest, her arms pinned; she kept forgetting Natsumi had a partner there. Natsumi seemed to not even notice what was happening behind her as she answered Kazuki's question.

"Kazuki, the Natsumi Hitama you remember is gone,"

"B-But you used to have l-long hair... a-and always white eyes, you used to care!" He screamed at her.

"Yeah well, things change," She said simply.

"Then why are y-you after my sister again? I thought you let her go," Kazuki asked.

Hikari struggled against Natsumi's partner, feeling vulnerable and weak. She whimpered as she tried to scratch him, or do **anything**.

Akujin seemed to pay no attention to anything Hikari did.

Natsumi smiled to Kazuki. "I'm afraid in order to get our chakra from her, she needs to be sacrificed,"

Kazuki's eyes widened. "Natsumi! You can't fucking kill my sister!" He screamed.

"Her life wouldn't be the first I've taken," She said simply.

"You're crazy!" Kazuki screamed again.

Hikari's eyes watered as she realized she couldn't escape. "Please! Just let me go!" She cried, not knowing what Natsumi and her brother were talking about.

Natsumi now faced Hikari. "You will be let go, very soon," She told Hikari with a creepy smile.

The young girl struggled harder, her heart pouding in her chest as tears began streaming down her face.

"N-Natsumi... p-please don't do this," Kazuki mumbled to the Akatsuki member.

Natsumi turned to face Kazuki, slowly stepping toward him; Kazuki's eyes squezzed shut preparing for the worst.

Hikari struggled even harder, reaching her kunai on the ground, she tossed it at Natsumi with the ability to only move her arm a bit.

The kunai flew across the room, slicing open Natsumi's cheek, however she had to reaction toward it. She continued to walk toward Kazuki; Hikari could only see Natsumi's back, but she could see she was pulling

"No no! Kazuki, run, please!" Hikari sobbed hysterically, kicking and clawing.

Whatever Natsumi had pulled out, she laid on Kazuki's lap before turning around, making sure her eyes were no longer in contact with his.

Kazuki's eyes opened and a gasp escaped his lips; in his hands was Natsumi's leaf headband with a rough scratch through it. "I-I gave you t-this headband," He mumbled.

Natsumi nodded. "You gave it to me when I lost mine if I remember correctly," She stated, her eyes remaining shut and her back still to Kazuki.

Kazuki nodded. "W-why are you giving me this?" He asked, breathless from shock.

Natsumi turned to face him again. "So you realise how serious I am," She said simply.

Hikari still struggled, panicking.

Kazuki looked down at the headband that laid in his hands before standing abruptly, tossing it to the ground. "Fine, if you're serious then I will not hesitate to kill you," He threatened,

Hikari finally sank her teeth into Akujin's arm, drawing blood.

Akujin seemed surpised and let go of the tiny girl for a moment.

Hikari took this miracle of an oppurtunity and attacked Natsumi from behind.

As Hikari had Natsumi from behind, Kazuki took her from the front; a kunai digging deeply into Natsumi's shoulder by Kazuki's hand.

"AHH!" The female Akatsuki member screamed as she violently threw off Hikari; her body flying into Kazuki knocking the two of them down. "You let go of her!" Natsumi shrieked at her partner, he shrugged. Natsumi gripped her bleeding shoulder, blood gushing from the wound.

Hikari crawled off of Kazuki, going for another attack.

Akujin stepped in the way, stopping Hikari from getting any closer to Natsumi. "A-Akujin, l-let's go!" Natsumi screamed as she turned into a cloud. Second after Akujin did the same.

Hikari stood there, staring at the smoke. She quickly wiped the tears off her face. "Y-You okay?"

Kazuki was leaning against the wall with the headband tightly in his arms and the kunai he used to stab Natsumi in his other. "R-remember t-that girl I told you about all the time t-that I fell in love w-with but she went missing? T-that's her," He said, tears streaming down his face. "B-but she's n-not anywhere close to the same person," He mumbled, his head lowering back down.

"Why, Kazuki? She's mean!" Hikari exclaimed.

"S-she never used to be like that!" He screamed; his eyes widened as he realised what he had done. "I-I'm sorry... f-for yelling," He told his sister almost sliently.

Hikari was already down the hall with her door slammed. Kazuki had never yelled at her. She landed on her bed and curled into a ball; what was happenign to her world? Everything felt like it was falling apart.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes pounding came to the front door, Tsunde burst in.

"Kazuki, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I-I guess," He responded.

"W-what about Hikari? A neighbour called me saying they saw two Akatsuki members walk in here,"

"Hikari is... well I don't know," He admitted.

Tsunade walked down the hall and knocked on Hikari's door. "Hikari?" She called.

Hikari remained silent as she wiped some more tears away and hid further beneath her blankets.

Tsunade sighed and walked back to the livingroom. "Maybe you can tell me how she is now," Tsunade told Kazuki.

Kazuki shifted awkwardly on the edge of the couch as he sighed. "S-she's ... pure evil," He said simply.

"R-really? That bad?" Tsunade asked.

Kazuki nodded. "She is not Natsumi Hitama; she has her memories and look, that's it," He said.

"Hmm, this isn't good, she may become as dangerous as Sasuke is currently," Tsunade stated.

"So what do we do?" Kazuki asked, his voice cracking.

"Get Hikari to tell us where the Akatsuki hide out is," Tsunade stated.

"Good luck," Kazuki mumbled.

"Well we better get her to tell us as soon as possible, otherwise it may be too late," Tsunade told Kazuki.

Kazuki sighed as he limped over to Hikari's bedroom door. "Hikari I'm s-sorry for yelling, please come out here," He called.

With red puffy eyes Hikari marched out of her room, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," He told her with pleading eyes.

"Whatever," She mumbled.

Kazuki grabbed his sisters shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Please don't be like that," He begged.

"'Kay," She responded shortly, turning away from him.

He sighed letting go of her. "Tsunade needs to speak with you," He said simply before going to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hikari stared at the ground, walking into the room where Tsunade waited.

"How're you feeling now?" Tsunade asked Hikari.

"Fine," She responded, eyes still fixed on the ground.

Tsunade sighed. "Now I need you to tell me how to get to the Akatsuki hide out,"

"I can't explain something like that!" Hikari exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed. "Can you lead a group of shinobi there then?"

"I guess."

"Well then get ready," Tsunade told Hikari. "It's cold out tonight,"

Hikari followed, almost wanting to say bye, but it was too late.

Some high ranking Jounin and some of Hikari's own friends tagged along as Hikari lead them though the forest. Eventually Hikari led them to the proper spot.

"How do we get in?" A random Jounin asked Hikari.

"Uh...," Hikari trailed off awkwardly.

"Well?" Another Jounin asked.

"Um, we, uh, break the rock?" Hikari suggested, feeling under pressure.

One Jounin hit the rock with all he had and failed. "Break it eh?" He asked Hikari, a disaproving look on his face.

Hikari gulped nervously.

"You can't get in unless you're in the Akatsuki," Kakashi said stepping forward. He pointed to a piece of paper. "I've had to break this type of seal before, it's almost impossible," He stated.

Hikari watched him closely.

Suddenly the rock began to move. Kakashi grabbed Hikari and pushed him behind her as Akujin and Itachi stood before the large group.

Caught off guard she peaked around him, gasping at the sight before her. Why were they *right* there!

Neither Akatsuki memeber said anything as Jounin began to charge.

"No don't!" Kakashi screamed but it was too late, they were all caught in Itachi's demonic illusion. Kakashi covered Hikari's eyes. "Keep your eyes shut, don't you dare look!" He ordered over the screams of the Jounin.

Hikari reached up to cover her ears- all the screaming... she choked back a sob.

Hikari could faintly hear fighting and talking, suddenly someone grabbed Hikari from behind and began dragging her.

Hikari still didn't open her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei!" She screamed frantically.

"He's not here," A cold voice purred.

Hikari still refused to open her eyes as the tears streamed down her face.

"Once I kill you, I will go after your brother too," The voice hissed.

Hikari finally opened her eyes, even though she was shaking.

Natsumi was the one dragging Hikari. She only had use of one arm thanks to Kazuki; the white bandage wrapped around her shoulder was soaked in blood.

"Why do you want to kill my brother? I thought you loved him?" Hikari asked frantically, trying to get away.

There was a flash of something in Natsumi's eyes; shame maybe? "I-I never loved him," She stated, her voice five times nicer than how she normally talked.

Something in Hikari snapped. She quickly drew back her fist and slugged Natsumi in the face. "How dare you!" She yelled.

Natsumi seemed to take the hit like she knew it was coming. "H-how dare I what?" She asked tying to keep her hash tone, but failing.

"He loved you, and you don't even care!" Hikari sputtered, anger seaping through her veins as she shook- this time not from fear.

Natsumi seemed to soften a bit. "O-Of course I c-care... I just can't do anything about it now," She mumbled.

Hikari shook her head angrily, grabbing her kunai and lunging at her. Natsumi's relexes were weak from her wound; she just barely caught Hikari's wrist. a growl escaped Hikari as she swung her foot around, kicking Natsumi square in the head. The Akatsuki member lost her balance and fell on her back. Hikari hovered above her, looking ready to kill.

"I-If you're gonna kill me, do it already," Natsumi told Hikari weakly, regret buried within her scarlet eyes.

Hikari went to slit Natsumi's throat, but somebody tackled her off. Hikari growled as she quickly stood up, her reflexes much faster than normal. She felt incredibly powerful.

It was Kakashi standing there. He looked down and saw Natsumi, his eyes widening.

"N-Natsumi?"

"Evening... Kakashi-sensei," Natsumi smirked before passing out.

Unable to control herself, Hikari lunged at Kakashi. He was barely able to dodge her, sticking a sheet to her forehead. Hikari went to throw another punch but as she went to do so, her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled.

Kakashi caught her before she fell. "Hikari, I need you to walk, I'm taking Natsumi back to the village," He told her. Hikari dizzily leaned against him for support, giving a meak nod.

Kakashi was just barely able to slip trhough with Natsumi. Back in the village they kept her in a locked room with her limbs restrained to a bed.

"Good job, Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"They will come back for her," Kakashi said.

"I know, but hopefully we can talk some sense into her before then," Tsunade prayed.

Natsumi slowly came to and instantly panicked. She began thrashing and jerking under the restraints. Eventually she managed to slip her one hand out. She quickly changed into her cloths and went to a window. Once she saw a nurse walk by, she used her eyes to control the woman. She made her unlock the door, allowing Natsumi to escape. The Akatsuki member began heading down the hall when she bumped into a familiar tiny girl... Hikari.

Hikari gasped and looked up, about to apologize for bumping into the person. As soon as she locked eyes with Natsumi, her blood began to boil. She quickly grabbed her kunai and got into a fighting stance. "I will kill you," She threatened, daring Natsumi to take another step. Just being around her was causing the nine-tails' chakra to begin flowing through her.

Natsumi made no movements, nor did she seem scared. "I don't think you have the guts, kid. Do you have any clue how blood tainted my hands are?" She questioned, her tone flat.

"I'm not scared," Hikari spat, her vision becoming immensly better. She quite frankly enjoyed the bit of chakra flowing through her.

Natsumi smirked. "If it wasn't for that nine-tail crap, you'd be trembling in fear by the sight of me."

Hikari growled as she narrowed her eyes, preparing to pounce at the Akatsuki member.

Natsumi smiled brightly before turning into a cloud of smoke. Hikari was alone again. She angrily turned and punched down a wall, panting angrily.

"Bitch!" She yelled.

Natsumi didn't go back to the Akatsuki, instead she went to visit someone; Kazuki. "I see you still have that useless piece of cloth and metal in your hands," She commented.

Kazuki's head snapped up, he stood up with widened eyes. "N-Natsumi? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Apologizing. I shouldn't have left on you," She said simply.

"Then please come back!" He exclaimed.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "I can't... Good-bue Kazuki, if we cross paths again, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you. I'd r-rather not have to so, it's better if we never see each other again." Once again, Natsumi was gone.

Hikari still stood in the hallway, yelling random profanities into the air. She threw another punch, taking down another wall. This time, Kakashi and Tsunade came rushing out to see what was going on. Tsunade glanced at the walls and instantly became enraged.

"Hikari, what is the meaning of this?"

"That stupid bitch! She escaped!" Hikari shrieked in response.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade seemed taken aback. "Escaped?" Tsunade echoed.

"I'm gonna kill her! I swear to god I will!" Hikari ranted angrily.

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Please calm down."

"Calm down? Oh yeah, so goddamn easy when she's out there," Hikari growled.

"She's wounded thanks to your brother, she's not a threat right now," Kakashi explained.

Hikari panicked. "She was there? Oh no! Kazuki, I'll come save you!" She exclaimed, running back to their house. She burst through their door, breathing heavily with her kunai raised- she had never ran that fast.

Kazuki's eyes lifted from the T.V "Hikari, you're up," He stated with a smile.

She blinked in surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I went to the hospital earlier, but they said you were asleep. I figured I'd just come home and watch some T.V," He explained before muttering. "Plus, I thought you were still all pissy..."

"Oh, well I'm awake now!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that," Kazuki replied; however, something was wrong with him and he was acting different.

Hikari watched her older brother. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Kazuki shook his head, his eyes returning to the T.V.

"Kazuki?" She asked nervously.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

He sighed deeply, his eyes falling to the floor. " She was here," He mumbled.

"Did she hurt you?" Hikari asked panicking.

Kazuki shook his head. "S-She apologized."

"And what'd you say to that?"

Kazuki shrugged in response.

"You can tell me," Hikari said softer.

"I-I told her to come back… but she said it was too late and that this was good-bye. Otherwise she'll have to kill me… for a split second she sounded like the old Natsumi I knew," He responded.

"That's stupid! I'll kill her before she's allowed back!" Hikari exclaimed. She wouldn't let people going around threatening her brother. That was unacceptable. Kazuki frowned from the couch up at his sister. "Don't be sad over such a worthless hopeless person."

A nod from Kazuki.

Hikari angrily stood there. "Why're you letting her hurt you like this? It's stupid!"

"I love her," He responded.

"Why? She's pathetic!"

"She is now," He agreed simply.

"Just get over her," Hikari told him. He nodded. "_Can you at least try to be happy_?"

He nodded, forcing a smile.

Hikari scoffed and turned away. "You're being ridiculous. Stop being such a crybaby- she's gone, get over it," She stated harshly. She didn't like watching her brother be such a baby.

Kazuki stood and patted his sister on the shoulder. "Thank you," he said, walking to his room and closing the door.

"What do you mean 'thank-you'?"

There was no response from behind the door. Hikari opened it.

"What?" He asked her.

"Why're you being so emotional?" She retorted.

"I'm not," He said.

"Yes you are," She argued.

"No I'm not," He smiled.

Hikari huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kazukl questioned, a fake smile still on his face.

No she wasn't. "I'm fine- I'm worried about you, though."

He laughed. "Don't be, you're my little sister; I should be worrying about you," He responded with the fake smile still plastered on his face.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He wondered in confusion.

"Pretending to be so damn happy."

"I'm not pretending."

"Bull," Hikari stated, shaking her head.

He sighed. "Why don't you go talk to Tsunade or something?" He suggested simply.

Her lip quivered as she turned her back to him. "I'm only trying to help," She whispered.

Kazuki too turned his back. "I know, so thank you... I need some time alone... please be careful," Kazuki told his sister.

Something in Hikari was telling her something was off; he was making it seem like they'd never see each other again. She nodded, slowly closing the door behind her. She went to her bedroom and packed herself a bag; she didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she'd have to kill Natsumi, or there was the risk that she would end up killing Natsumi. Hikari wouldn't risk that she would end up killing Kazuki.

When Hikari got back downstairs, Kazuki was already gone along with all his ninja tools.

Panicked, Hikari quickly dashed to the entrance of Konoha. She immediately spotted Kazuki about 100 ft from the fates. He hadn't seen her and she quickly caught up to him, her backpack hanging off her one shoulder.

"No good-bye?" She asked, sounding sad as she stared at the ground.

"Hikari go home. It's not safe for you to follow me," he ordered.

She stuck by his side. "Not happening, Kazuki," She said defiantly.

"If you come with me you'll die," He said glaring at her.

"I'm invincible," She stated with a smile.

Kazuki sighed. "Hikari please listen to me for once," He pleaded.

She shook her head.

"Hikari, please!" He begged.

She refused again.

Kazuki growled. "I'll get Tsunade!

"So?" She taunted. "I'll just run faster than you."

Kazuki sighed. "You really wont go home?"

"Correct."

Kazuki sighed. "Fine,"

She followed along beside him.

Eventually they made it to the Akatsuki hide out. "You shouldn't have come," Kazuki mumbled. The siblings were hidden behind a bush.

Hikari trembled slightly. "I-I'll be fine."

Kazuki sighed moving out of the bushes. "Open this rock!" Kazuki yelled; knowing Natsumi would hear him. Hikari stood behind him.

There was no movement from behind the rock; Kazuki was becoming enraged. "I know you can hear me, Natsumi!" He yelled angrily.

Hikari took a step forward, mustering all her strength, she punched the rock. The hit was useless. Kazuki laughed slightly as he looked to his naive younger sister.

"Did you honestly think you could break it?" He asked with a chuckle. She pouted, holding her throbbing hand close to her chest. She nodded.

Kazuki laughed. As the rock began to move,he moved into a protective stance in front of Hikari, grasping his kunai tightly in his hand. Natsumi came out alone, however she looked ill.

Her shoulder was still wrapped up in bloddy bandages, she was covered in cuts and looked like she hadn't slept in ages.

"I thought I said I didn't want to have to kill you, Kazuki," Natsumi said weakly.

"I came to kill you first," Kazuki responded.

Natsumi snickered. "You could never beat me as kids, why is this different, 'cause you got your tiny bodyguard?" She teased.

"No it's different because I don't love you anymore," He stated harsly.

Natsumi's smile fell and she looked more emotionless. "I see, guess that does change things," She agreed, her eyes narrowing.

While the two had been speaking, Hikari had created a clone and had managed to sneak away. She came at Natsumi from behind, with a kunai in her hand.

Natsumi's eyes widened as she tried to move, but failed. Hikari re-sliced open her shoulder. The Akatsuki member cried out in pain as she gripped her shoulder, slowly trying to back away.

"You bitch!" She shrieked; her eyes fading to white. Hikari didn't stop and came at her again. This time her wrist was caught by that familiar iron grasp.

"A-Akujin, take care of these leaf brats for me," Natsumi demanded her partner as she began to leave.

Kazyki growled, he refused to let Natsumi walk away. He charged at her, stabbing her shoulder wound once more. Natsumi crumpled to the dirt ground, no longer able to

stand the pain. As Kazuki went to finish her off, several more Akatsuki members appeared.

"Natsumi is one of our most valuable members, you can't kill her that easily," Itachi told Kazuki.

"Shit," Kazuki mumbled, backing off immediately.

Hikari tried to pull away from the blonde, knowing they were in a fairly bad situation. Though, she was still fairly sure they could take them if it came down to it.

"Leave now, or we will kill you," The Uchiha stated.

Kazuki tripped over thoughts. If he stayed and fought, both him and his younger sister would die. If he left he'd never get another chance to get Natsumi. His eyes fell on Hikari, hoping she'd be helpful.

"We're not scared!"Hikari scoffed, despite her trembling body.

Kazuki sighed; he knew her answer... to get killed.

"This is a one time offer, we will let you live if you leave now," He repeated.

Another scoff from the young girl. Kazuki lowered his head. Before their mother had been killed, Kazuki promised he'd do all he could to keep his younger sister safe. He grabbed her arm. Akujin let fo. The older brother began dragging his sister away.

"Not a word," He ordered.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Just shh!" He ordered. Once they were out of sight he gave Hikari a smack on the head. "Why won't you listen to me?" Didn't you see the situation we were in? I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Hikari rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out. "We could've managed!"

Kazuki sighed. "If you say so," He said, not bothering to argue. He laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. "Let's go home, we will come back later and finish her, I promise."

Hikari complain and plopped onto the ground. "I'm tired- it was such a long walk," She groaned.

Kazuki sighed but sat down on a rock. He was also tired. After a few moments, Hikari passed out on the grass.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done ^^<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
